TMNT: Tsukigawa Ninja Princess
by TMNTHime17
Summary: The tale of a Ninja Princess being forced into a marriage she does not want only to end up secretly leaving her home and finds herself in the comfort of some unlikely friends and romance with an honor bound prince.
1. Chp1 Moon Maiden meets the Honor prince

In a distant galxay far from our Mother Earth, Was a planet named Luna. As the planet's name infers it is a planet that worships the Moon. Thus everyone in the royal family that rules this planet has a name after the moon. The Tsukigawa family is the royal family here and this is where our story begins.

"Our king, we have been worried for days about the approaching fate of this planet with all the talk about this darkness coming. We wish to know what we can do to fend off this darkness my Lord." A simple guard asked. Guards on this planet wore traditional Samurai outfits. A silver haori, dark purple hakama, Armory with the silver crescent moon engraved in, two katana's on his back.

The king, named Setsuna was sitting on his throne with his hands rubbing his forehead. He knew well of this what the guard spoke of. Though hadn't a clue how to defend against the clan of ninja that attacked them previously wearing a red foot symbol on their chests. They had left a note written in the blood of an innocent civilian "Either you give up your Princess to the Shadow clans' leader, Kagemaru, or we shall kill her and destroy your kingdom as our master commands." This was not a good sign; Blood usually meant that these ninja's were serious. Not only had this kingdom come under the attack of one clan of ninja called the Foot but these ninja had teamed with another clan named the Shadow clan. The leader of the Shadow clan was Kagemaru, a ruthless, cold hearted leader that wanted to marry the king's princess. If he did then Kagemaru would be granted one wish, which was to become king of Luna and Setsuna would be exiled far away with his Queen, Senna. However, there stood their son, Prince Touya whom was rightfully due to the throne in a few weeks. Touya wasn't going to so easily give up his younger sister or his right to the throne.

"I....don't know..This is all too much. We have two ninja clans threatening us and I will not let Kagemaru marry Amaya. She's my daughter. But my kingdom will be destroyed.......My people....." He sighed. "TOUYA!!!!!!" Setsuna shouted awaiting his son. A young man appeared from the rice paper doors leading to his father. "Yes, Father.....What is it?" Setsuna looked upon his son "Go get Amaya, I must speak to her....." Touya bowed and walked off to get his sister. Opening the doors to his sisters' room, Touya had noticed that she was nowhere in sight seeing her balcony doors opened and a note left. "Touya, I know you'll be the one to find this. I'm sorry. I have to leave this planet I can't stay knowing I'm the problem. Don't know when I'll be back but until I return, Be safe and I love you big brother." Touya noticed teardrops on the note. "They're fresh....That means she's still around somewhere." He rushed off knowing full well where she had gone.

"Ahhh......Why must this trip be so far away.....I hate how Yuna's place is difficult to get to!!!!!" A girl who seemed to be about 17 had wandered up hill after hill of relentless climbing. She had knee length violet hair tied into a ponytail, emerald eyes, black clothing which consisted of fingerless gloves, sleeveless turtle neck top, shorts, knee high boots, back dress, and a bandana crescent moons at the tail ends over her forehead. Her twin katana were mounted on her back, She was skilled in the art of ninjitsu and bushido also archery. "Finally!! I made it!!!!!! Yuna!!! Where are you?" The girl walked inside a hut type home. "Oh, Amaya...I'm so glad to see you.....I had foreseen your arrival." A priestess had walked in, Short pink hair and brown eyes had looked at Amaya. "Then you know what I'm here for....." Amaya said as Yuna looked away. "Yes, I wish it hadn't of come to this.......Kagemaru....will kill you if you don't leave. So, let's get going." Yuna had frowned turning away and walked to a room with symbols and crescent moons across the walks. "Amaya.....Are you ready?" Yuna had started to chant as Amaya followed her. "Yes.....Let's go." Yuna smiled and opened a portal. "Amaya, before you leave I must tell you, I don't know where this portal will take you. But I can tell you, you will not be alone. I foresee you meeting creatures with green skin and wear bandana's, they are skilled also in ninjitsu and bushido. So be weary but someone by the name of....Leonardo will meet you. I don't know where or how but I caution you." Yuna looked at her seriously. Amaya smiled and hugged her "Thank you Yuna.....You've been great." She looked at the priestess. "Take this, In case you ever need to return to Luna. This moon charm will bring you back. Also, you may want to say goodbye to Touya." Yuna pointed. "Wha?" Amaya turned to see him standing in the doorway staring at her. "Where are you going Amaya? Are you coming back? What's going on?" He asked. "Touya.....I can't say when I'll be back but I will be. When I return, I hope this place is better. I have to go before someone else sees, please keep this a promise that you won't tell. Til we meet again.......Goodbye." Amaya smiled at her brother crying and walked into the portal. It closed, leaving Yuna and Touya alone. "I'm sorry to say Princess...But Luna won't be the same when you return......" Yuna sighed walking off into her room. Touya stared blankly then walked back to the castle. "Stupid......" He growled.

Over a huge city, a full silver moon had glittered its beauty making everyone stare into the night sky. New reporters had said that tonight was a great clear sky for the best full moon of the year. People stared into the sky from the park in New York City, Also watching the sky were three mutated turtles. "Man oh man...I love tonight!!!!! So much to see!!!! Has anyone seen my telescope?" "Donny...You would love tonight. Tonight is a sky gazing geeks dream." "Leo!! Aren't you going to....Hey where did he go?" "Probably off watching from somewhere else..You know how he gets. Now where's my telescope?"

Another mutated turtle had been watching but it wasn't the sky, it was his life "Where are all these Foot coming from?!" He had his twin katana's in his hands fending off Foot ninja that seemed to be overwhelming him. "HAAAAA!!!!!" the turtle swung his blades and sliced two of his attackers before they ran off drawing this turtle to a trap. He ran after them trying to keep up before he saw and girl lying down motionless behind some trees in the far off parts of the park. "Is she......foot?" He ran over and jumped down walking up slowly to her. He could see she had such long violet hair and seemed ninja like, The girl opened her eyes slowly looking around "Where am I?......." She looked around. "And I'd like to ask you are you part of the Foot?" Amaya jumped up "THE FOOT?! WHERE?!" She drew out her katana's which interested the turtle. "You are a sword wielder too?" he asked jumping down still in the shadows. "Who are you!?" Amaya shouted. "If I come out you'll scream." The turtle said. "Where I come from, not everyone is human......Believe me, I won't scream." The turtle smiled to this. "Well.....I guess its okay. You promised...." The turtle had walked out revealing himself to her. Amaya observed him, A blue bandana, green skin, twin katana on his back. "He.......is a turtle? Wait. Green skin.....Bandana...ninja like.......OH MY GOSH......H-He's the one I-I'm supposed to...no wait.....I'll ask his name." She thought. "My name is Tsukigawa Amaya. You are?" She asked. "My name is Leonardo." Amaya stared at him as the blue masked turtle stared at her. "W-What?!" Amaya widened her eyes.


	2. Chp 2 Fight or flight, Princess?

"Your…..Who I was meant to find?! Already?!" Amaya's eyes grew wide staring at the turtle in front of her. Unable to understand why they had met so fast, the girl could only stare in awe and blink. "Why are you so surprised to meet me?" Leonardo looked at the shocked female. "No No…I'm fine……It's just I uh…..Was told---" just then a whole army of Foot Ninja had come out and surrounded the two warriors "Looks like we have ourselves a little lost lamb fresh to the slaughter eh boys?" one of the Ninja's called out. "Finish them….." they began to attack, Leonardo got in front of Amaya "Just stay behind me…….." "What? No…I can fight. Is it because I'm a girl that you think I cannot fight? I'll show you up…." Amaya sneered at the blue masked turtle and drew her katana's out when Leo did and they went back to back ready to fight. One Foot ninja came out in front of Amaya and slashed his sword at her which she laughed at and blocked. "Really? That's it?" she pushed back and got an opening striking her swords at the Foot solider killing him.

Leonardo had already finished off about 6 Foot soldiers and knew it was time for them to bail. "We need to get out of here….What?" Leo noticed Amaya getting knocked out and rushed over saving her but she had already blacked out. He picked her up and started to run away from the fight down to the sewers to his home. Grabbing his cell phone which Donatello had made and called a Shellcell, He called his brothers to get them home before the Foot had found them. Luckily, His sensei and father, Master Splinter who was a mutated rat was here in his room meditating. Leo walked to couch and set the girl down.

"What do we have here? Another guest? You boys always seem to find someone to bring home with you these days……" The Rat Sensei walked over to see the female and sighed "Leonardo……She needs a hot cloth and a pillow now." Whilst the turtle was grabbing those things, Splinter moved his hand on her face. "She's not from this planet…..I suspect." He examined her further noticing her moon shaped hair clip and backed up. "LEONARDO!!!!! WHO IS THIS?!" He gasped. "She said her name was Tsukigawa Amaya." The turtle came back with the cloth and pillow and set the cloth on the girl's forehead and pillow under her head. "Keep her here, do not let her out. She needs to be kept safe." Splinter went to his room and started to meditate again on the girl. "Ok..Well guess I'll watch her then." The turtle sat down besides her and made sure if she woke she would not leave. His brown hues looked at her pale face and rosy cheeks, her purple hair that draped to the floor and black bandana which also fell to the floor. Then his eyes traveled down to the rest of her body a small blush formed on his cheeks as his hand moved to wipe a strand of her hair out of her face. "Her skin is so soft……" after a bit he was so infatuated with her that he couldn't stop staring at her but just as he made a move again his brothers showed up laughing and making a ruckus which he froze up and turned beat red separating himself from the ninja female.

The first to notice the girl was Michelangelo, a turtle with a fun party side to him and adored pizza, video games, as well as comics with a passion. His mask color was Orange and his weapons were a pair of nunchaku. Running over he poked her face, Leonardo slapped his hand away. "Who's the girly? Yours?" he laughed and Leo blushed again snapping back "NO!!!!! We are to watch so she doesn't leave. Master Splinter's orders." He said growling and looked away, "Really? A cute pretty thing? Awesome dude!!!!" he laughed and went to the kitchen for food. "So we're stuck babysitting a girl? Lame….You can Fearless Leader. I'm gonna go up to bed. I'm freakin' tired man." A red masked turtle scoffed and walked up stairs to his room. He was called Raphael. He had an attitude like you wouldn't believe; His special talent was being rude and fighting with rage. Raphael also resented how Leonardo was the de facto leader, Weapon of choice? Twin Sai. "Fine hothead but when Splinter comes back he'll be mad at you not me." Leo called out. "Whatever…" Raph shouted back. "Well you two are happy as always…Could you keep it down I'm trying to work here….This computer is fried no thanks to Mikey's role play games…." A sweet but at times angsty purple masked turtle said frustrated tweaking a cord up "There…." Donatello was the second oldest and leader when Leonardo was not around. He had a love for books and machines, all things science. The techno turtle as he was so respectively called for a nickname by Mikey. "I'm finished fixing it. I mean FINSHED Mikey. You break it again I'll refuse to fix it." "No you won't. You love technology too much." Mikey giggled "Yeah..your right…." Donny sighed.

"Guys shut it. Master Splinter is meditating." Leonardo said. As stated, Leo wields twin katana's strapped on his back, has a blue mask also is the de facto leader. He has a strong sense of honor, and is Master Splinter's prized son due to the fact Leonardo takes his ninjitsu studies seriously. He takes everything seriously. However he can be fun. Often has a small fight with Raphael but both turtles deep down care for each other.

"So when do you think she'll wake guys? I wanna say hello to her right now if you know what I mean." Michelangelo got slapped on his head for saying that. Donatello walked over to the blacked out girl and checked her vitals and whatnot looking at Leo "She is okay, Should be awake very soon. What happened with those Foot ninja's you told me about on the phone?" Leo looked down and sighed "I…don't know. They just surrounded us. I was being attacked first but I guess they followed me when I saw her lying on the ground looking hurt." Donny blinked "Did you see where she came from?" "No, Well. There was a flash of light but that was it…Then she was there." Leo rubbed his head frustrated thinking about it. "So…From the looks of it she may not be from earth. But another planet." Donny said "You are right my son….She isn't from our planet but from one called Luna." Master Splinter said walking to his sons. "Luna?" Mikey said "Isn't that like..The moon or something?" "Yes but no. It is a planet that worships the moon. It is far from our own but the Ancient one and I have encountered beings from that planet. They are some of the best warriors we have seen. That moon crescent shaped barrette in the girl's hair is her crown." All the turtles looked at Splinter shocked. "So she's a Princess?!" Leonardo gasped. "Awww!! This is so sweet dudes!!! We should like have a party or something for her highness!!" Michelangelo jumped up and danced around excited. "No. We wait for her to wake then ask questions when she is ready for them." The rat Sensei felt her forehead and smiled. "She is waking up, Donatello make her tea."

Waking up slowly, Amaya groaned and felt her head. Opening her eyes the girl looked around to find that she wasn't outside fighting but laying in the comfort of her saviors. "W-Where am I?" "You are safe my dear…..We are friends." Splinter made himself known to her. She studied him and knew he spoke the truth. "Is this your home?" "Yes…My sons…..Come out." Leo went to get Raphael who was sleeping. The first to show himself was Donatello who smiled sweetly and bowed to her. "Hello, My name is Donatello, you can call me Donny for short….I made you some tea." He handed her the cup to which Amaya smiled and gladly accepted. Second to introduce himself was Mikey pushing Donny away and he grabbed her free hand and kissed it softly. "Hey there, I'm Michelangelo or Mikey for short. Just so you know I'm the cute one!!" He smiled watching a bright shade of red form on the girl's cheeks. Mikey started to speak to her but got smacked again but by Raphael. "Hey….I'm Raphael. Call me Raph if 'ya want. Just remember ignore Mikey and your problems are solved." Amaya giggled and nodded. "So you all are brothers I presume. And your father is your rat sensei…." "Master Splinter….As we call him." Leonardo came up from behind her and leaped to in front of her smiling. "I see your awake..Amaya." He sat next to her. Her eyes grew wide seeing him and a blush formed on her, A sensation of happiness consumed her looking at Leo. "Uh..Yes I guess I am awake. Thank you for saving me. I guess I should leave." She started to move a bit but was stopped by Leo's hand on her own. "No. You must stay. You're still weak and if you were to go up there again you'd get ambushed or killed. Besides Splinter has many questions for you." He said also slightly blushing looking at her then his eyes travel away trying to keep his infatuation with Amaya a secret from his family and her.

"Tsukigawa Amaya Hime. You must not be on this planet you are not only putting yourself in danger but the lives of others. How and why are you here?" Splinter asked looking very upset at the girl. "I….It's..Please don't ask this….." She got up and walked towards the door but was quickly stopped by Leonardo again. "If you guys don't mind I think the Princess needs to have some quiet time." Leo snatched her hand and took her to a room in the lair to be alone. "L-Leonardo..What are you doing?" Amaya blinked "No..What are YOU doing? You can't just up and leave because you're afraid to answer a few questions. You just show up out of nowhere nearly get killed and try running back to the same thing? What are you afraid of or what are you hiding?" He closed the door before his voice grew louder. "I am not hiding anything!! I just don't want those questions asked!! It's personal!!!" She was pushed back against a wall and being glared down upon with Leo's golden eyes. "No…..You are going to answer what we need to know about you. We want to help you…..So don't hide. Splinter says that you are a princess of a clan of ninja's but that is all we know. People just don't appear out of no where without a reason. Amaya, What are you hiding?" Her green eyes looked down. "If I answer these questions….Will you and your family not think of me as…pathetic?" She closed her eyes starting to cry. Leo wiped tears away "I don't think you are. You should come and be with us. We will take care of you. Just tell us what we need to know. I'll give you a minute to think about it." He smiled "And…uh….." He blushed "What?" Amaya looked at him. "Nevermind.." He sighed and walked out of the room. "She watched him leave and sighed also sitting down in a chair thinking. "What should I do? I hardly know these people they could be the enemy for all I know. But the blue masked turtle saved me. They seem like a very nice family. So maybe…It wouldn't be so bad." Amaya thought. "I think I should go down there….Yuna said something about Leonardo and I must know what she was talking about. What does he have to do with me?" She walked out of the room and overheard Raphael and Michelangelo talking. "I'm telling you she's totally Leo's type!! He was hiding a blush and I saw it dude!!" "Mikey..She just got here and you're already playin' match maker!! Stop it. For all we know she could be a spy or somethin'." Amaya listened and got a little sad hearing this. "I'm not a spy. I'm just…a run away…" "So that's it? You're a run away princess." Donatello was right behind her. "W-What?" The girl ninja jumped a little. "I think you should come and have a talk with Master Splinter, Amaya. We all are worried for you." He said looking at her. "Very well..Lets go. It's time your family knew all about me." Amaya walked to the room that had Splinter awaiting her. "Whatever happens..Leonardo please don't hate me." She thought to herself.


	3. Chp 3 Piercing stares

Upon reaching Master Splinters room, Amaya was nervous, scared, and having many other emotions run through her. Her new friends wanted to know her story and she would tell it…all of it. Sitting down her eyes gazed on the Turtles and their Master all with serious looks on their faces.

The girl's eyes then set on Leonardo who had the most cold and piercing stare to her but a sense of wanting to know all about her. Her eyes couldn't stop looking at him, And neither could he they were lost in each other. "Amaya? Are you ok?" Michelangelo asked. Her eyes looked away "Y-Yeah just thinking…." "Well please…Tell us dear Amaya hime. Your story…" Splinter smiled. "Well, it started with a simple fight between my father, Setsuna and Lord Kagemaru of the Shadow clan. Kagemaru had wanted to marry me for a long time and each occasion he had planned for me I turned him down. From a tea ceremony to a dance for the Lunar ball, Kagemaru set up an engagement for me. When I wouldn't accept he got furious and started to attack my father's kingdom and our ninja clan. The Tsukigawa clan was ordered to strike back but little did we know the Foot clan from Earth was fighting alongside Kagemaru. If you all know the Foot then you know of…The Shredder..." Amaya said as Splinter nodded yes "Continue dear.." "Shredder had wanted my kingdom destroyed because we are allies with the Utroms. He vowed to destroy any who allied with them. So during all of this fighting over the many months it happened I decided if I were to leave then……Maybe the fighting would stop then the Shadow and Foot clans would leave my planet. That was foolish. The fighting has only gotten worse and the word is that if I am found then I am to be brought back and killed. So…Here I am. That is my story. Everything. "

Amaya's eyes set to the floor and tears started to swell in them her whole story was out what would they think of her? Splinter's hand grabbed her shoulder "Amaya Hime…You are safe here with us. You did what you thought was best but you should go back and fight your foes. Your just hiding from your fear, we will train you if you'd like and you're more than welcome to stay here. Whatever your choice is, we will support it. Though, I stand by you going back and facing Kagemaru. Your people need to. If you're to be Queen one day…..What do your people think of you now that you're gone?" the rat sensei looked into the princess's eyes who was unable to hold tears and held him crying.

"So my dear, what is your decision?" Amaya wiped her tears and gathered what little strength she had. "I shall go back to Luna and face Kagemaru. When the time is right and when I am ready it will be a fight to the death between him and me." She clenched her fists made the vow to her and her friends. "So like… does that mean to you'll be living here?" Mikey blinked looking at her. "It means you are my new family." Amaya smiled at the orange masked turtle. "R-Really?! DUDES!!! THIS CALLS FOR A PARTY!!!!!" he jumped up and ran out of the room excited and overjoyed. "Amaya let me show you your new room!!!!!" The happy turtle pointed to a room next to his. "Uh sure..C-Coming Mikey." The princess jumped up to him and started looking around "Master…What do you think of this? A girl….Royalty living with us? I think it's a bit…Much." Raphael said looking at her from where he stood. "I think it's just fine. She must be taught a lesson and I think you boys could help her. "

"What lesson is that Sensei?" Leonardo asked also watching the princess and Michelangelo. "The lesson of…..family and love. I don't believe she's ever felt those things. Her whole life her family has been hunted for being a ruling ninja clan on her planet so her family was probably brought up to never grow too attached to each other in case of…a sudden accident." Splinter sighed sadly "You boys could give her that. A sense of belonging. It may take a while for her to get used to the idea of loving and attaching to us but she will. I believe her heart is filled with deeper sorrow than we know. My sons…Heal her." He walked to Leonardo and smiled at him "I know you can give her something more my son….I can see it in your eyes." Leo blushed and looked down "It's not like that. She just needs us like you said. We can help her." The blue masked turtle walked out of Splinters room as Donny and Raph followed. "Oh but Leonardo……Love is something you're feeling. Deep inside…Sooner or later it will overtake you. But be weary of the danger and price that love comes with." The rat Sensei spoke to himself as his doors closed.

"So Amaya do you like it?! I could get you stuff to put in your room like blankets and tons of pillows I'll even let you have some of mine." Mikey walked around the room that was to be Amaya's. She smiled and giggled "Mikey…You know that I'll be fine. I just could use a few pillows and a blanket." She said sitting on a mattress that seemed new from the feeling. "Let me get some!!!! We could have a sleepover every night!!!" "We live together Michelangelo." The two laughed and watched as the other Turtles joined them.

"So flirting with the new girl Mikey?" Raphael smirked. "No!! Just showing her room!!" "And I see that's right next to yours…" Donny remarked pointing at the distance between the two rooms. Michelangelo blushed deeply and turned to get pillows and a blanket for Amaya. "But it's also right next to Leo's….Raph's room and my room is down that way if you ever need us." Donatello smiled. "Thank you guys. I feel too special. So what next?" The princess looked at them. "I'm up for a little midnight run…." Raphael said looking at Leo. "No. The Foot are still up there and probably all over the sewers tonight. We wait until the morning for a run. Tonight we rest and prepare for a training exercise in the morning. Goodnight. And Amaya….rest easy." Leonardo walked to his room and closed the door. "So that's it? Bedtime? Eh..Works for me. Night." Raphael walked off to his room. "Mikey should be back with stuff for you to sleep with. If he tries to flirt just kick him. Goodnight princess." Donatello smiled at her and went to his room as well.

Smiling, Amaya went into her new room and looked at it. "So this is where I'll be staying for a while? I shouldn't get too attached…..I may end up leaving." "Is that what you always do when your given a new place to live or a new family? Don't get too attached? Or love them?" Leonardo was in the doorway and walked to her. "L-Leonardo…What are you doing? I thought you went to sleep…" Amaya blushed at him. "That was to get my brothers to leave so I could have this moment with you. After what you have told my family I want to help you. We all do. Thank you for letting us know your story. But…I have a feeling there is more to you than that." Leo kept walking closer and closer to the girl and she kept backing up "Leo..Stop….." "No. I am here to protect you." He had her against the wall and once again staring her in her eyes and spoke. "Earlier we couldn't stop staring...Have you felt something you can't explain?" "Well..Yes Leo but what are you getting at?" "This feeling….I can't shake around you….Amaya I—" "HEY AMAYA!!! I GOT YOUR STUFF!!!! L-Leo what are you doing?!" Michelangelo came back and saw them, Leonardo barged out of the room and to his slamming the door. "Man what's his problem? You two get into a fight?" "No..Just..talking…." Amaya's green eyes went to the floor. "Oh well…I have lotsa pillows and a huge black and purple blanket!!!" Mikey put them on the bed and smiled at Amaya. "Um..I gotta go to sleep. Training tomorrow morning. You should join us it'll be fun!! Nighty Night Princess Amaya!!!" He hugged her and ran off to his room blushing. "Fun…Does not even begin to describe the feelings that it'll be…." Amaya sighed thinking about what Leonardo said to her and made her bed falling asleep with a smile on her lips.


	4. Chp 4 Woman of danger

The sun rose on the city, New Yorkers getting ready to start their day. The sky was a vibrant golden morning color. Everything was starting to begin a new day.

Down below, The Turtles and Amaya were still sleeping that is…except for Master Splinter and Leonardo. Both were early risers. Leo had eaten and had gotten ready for his day and Splinter was sitting watching his early morning soap operas.

"Master Splinter…" "Yes my son..What is it?" "Well…Its about Amaya..I mean how should we train her? She seems pretty good already she's almost like me." Leo looked at his master who turned to him. "Leonardo, I believe she is your twin almost like that one female ninja. Though I can't remember her name its' been so long…" Splinter drew a blank on the female he was thinking about but Leo knew right away who he spoke of. The woman was his friend but took the wrong side and wasn't all that he thought she was or could have been. A low growl escaped him and he turned away from his master so to hide his anger.

"I think I am going to go and do my morning run Master. I shall return." Leonardo bowed and headed out of the lair the thought of the woman still fresh in his mind. Getting out of the sewers safely, the blue masked turtle made his way to the rooftops and stretched his arms and legs doing simple jumps and leaps. Though whatever he did, that woman still came into his mind. Everywhere he was running somehow had a connection to the woman in his mind. One spot in particular was where they had done battle and Leo nearly had been killed. The spot where the two first met. "Damn it all." Leo growled to himself. "Why am I thinking of you?" Then another thought came to him, a warm thought. Amaya. Inside his heart suddenly raced faster and a smile formed on his lips. She had just gotten here but the turtle couldn't resist her. Something about her appealed to him. A charm that she had that he couldn't shake. It was just…her. "We've only just met my dear but….You've found a way into my heart. Though you'll never know. I feel like I've known you forever…." Leo said to himself looking to the sky now a soft blue.

The spot he was at, the woman that had clouded his mind had disappeared with the thoughts of Amaya. Leo smiled and continued his morning training.

Back at the lair, Amaya was awake and getting herself ready, Raphael and Donatello were up and eating breakfast. Michelangelo had just stumbled out of bed rubbing his eyes seeing Amaya and ran up to her hugging her tight. "Amaya! Did you sleep good?" His hug got tighter. "Y-Yes Mikey now please your…choking me BLEH!" he let go and smiled tying his mask on and went over to the bathroom. Walking down the stairs, Amaya tied her black mask on over her forehead and saw the red and purple masked turtles looking at her.

"Well if it isn't sleeping beauty. Here grab a bowl and eat before Mikey hogs all the milk." Raphael handed her a bowl and sat back down. Donatello grabbed the milk and poured some milk over Amaya's cereal. "There. How was your sleep? Did you get any?" Donatello gave the girl a warm smile. "Yes. I slept well. Mikey greeting me with a hug and I couldn't breathe." "Like we told you..kick him." Raph said while chewing on his food. Splinter walked over to the group and smiled to them. "Good morning my sons and my new daughter Amaya." He chuckled to himself. "Morning sensei" they all said finishing up their bowls. "So what's up for 'taday?" Raphael stretched out and yawned. "Today we are going to give Amaya a little tour of the city in case she gets lost one day. But we have to be careful because the Foot are probably out looking for her still." Donny washed the bowls. "Man, they just never give up do they? Well girlie its all you today. Enjoy the tour. Its gonna be fun." "We are waiting for Leo to get back before we leave we need all the turtle power we can get." Donny dried his hands before getting spooked by Michelangelo behind him. "MIKEY! I TOLD YOU TO NEVER DO THAT!" He shouted and caught his breath. "Awe…That was mean! I just was sayin' hi." The orange masked turtle pouted. "What do we do in the mean time?" Amaya looked around. "Morning stretching girl. Now everyone move with me! 1,2,3, and FOUR!" Mikey giggled moving his arms up down and to the sides.

Leonardo walked in seeing his family up. "Well everyone seems to be ready to get out. Amaya are you?" He looked at her. Hearing his voice the girl formed a huge blush on her turning and facing him. "Y-Yes..I am." "Well then, let's go!" Raph grabbed Amaya's hand and led her out of the lair. "We will be back Master." Donatello smiled bowing to his sensei. Everyone had left as Donny grabbed a few things. "Donatello, you know what do to right?" Splinter looked at his son who looked down. "Yes….We will be careful with Amaya around them and Leo's…friend…If she shows." Donny sighed walking out and caught up with the group.

Splinter walked to the TV "This could prove….to be bad." While in the background the weather was on "Tonight folks, We are looking at some pretty bad weather. We are talking severe thunderstorms. If you don't need to go out, don't!" Splinter listened and sighed "Too bad that's exactly where they are headed. Out into danger."

"Hey Guys we should totally like take her to that movie I wanted to see!" Michelangelo said walking alongside his brothers and Amaya. "No we are not taking her to see that lame anime movie Mikey!" Raphael glared at his brother. "What? I think she'd like that Naruto movie I mean they are ninja's like us and the main character wears ORANGE!" Raphael hit Mikey's arm "No! We have business to take care of…." "Like making sure Amaya knows her way around." Donny said pointing a few things out to the violet haired girl. "Now Amaya….That right there is central park….Ok? That's where Leo found you. Right there are a few manholes you can use to get down to the sewers. Mikey will show you around down their later. Over that way, that really tall building there is the Empire state building. Remember that a few blocks around it is a manhole that takes you strait to right where the lair is." Amaya nodded and listened to everything Donatello told her. Then her eyes saw something that she never thought she'd see. A huge Foot symbol. "W-What is that building?" she shouted and the turtles pulled her back "That…is where yours and our enemy lives. Oroku Saki…The Shredder." Leonardo pulled Amaya into him but all the girl could do was stare angry at the thought she was so close to where one of her enemies lived. She just wanted to charge in and attack him but it was useless and she stopped letting a sigh escape her.

"Amaya, you have to make a promise to us..NEVER go their. You could get killed. They know you're here on Earth now and if they captured you the Shredder would finish you. So please now is not the time for an assault on him." Donatello said looking at the girl who was looking down angry. "I promise. But one day I will want to fight him." Amaya said looking back at the turtles. "We know that's why we want to train you up so you can take old bucket brains on." Raphael looked at her then to the sky. "Hey Donny I didn't know we were expecting bad weather today. Those are some ugly clouds." The purple masked turtle blinked then saw what his brother was talking about. "Well it doesn't look that bad but better safe that sorry. Amaya knows how to get down to the sewer levels so we should probably start back." He and the other turtles knew what was about to happen. "I'm um….gonna go and get to Splinter he wanted me to do something." "Uh Yeah and I'll help Mikey.." Michelangelo and Raphael said running off. It grew darker Amaya watched the two turtles leave as Leo and Donny stayed and were looking away from the girl. "What is going on? Where are they going?" She asked the two but got nothing but silence. "Amaya….It is time for your training." Leo whipped at her with his katana's fast which she blocked with own at the same timing. "Is this a trick?" "No…It is your training better block Donny before your no more." Leo smirked as Amaya stepped to the side avoiding Donatello's Bo staff which tapped the ground loud and hard. The female growled and saw that this had been a test. They were waiting to see if she was up to the test, blocking a blow from Leo's swords with one of her katana's, Amaya managed to blocked Donny' s staff with the other then jumped up and kicked them both in their stomachs. The two turtles were sent to the ground and dropped their weapons.

"Good job Amaya. You've passed." Leonardo and Donatello stood up grabbing their weapons putting them away and bowed. "That was the hard part but the really hard part is up next. It requires your mind and focus. Mikey and Raph did go to help Splinter but with your training." Leo pointed to the park and smiled. "Good luck."

Amaya stared at them. "Leo..Donny….Thank you…" smiling, the girl ran off to the park keeping her senses about her. Eyes scanning her surroundings. "Ok…so I'm at the park…Where is this grand training test?" from the corner of her eye, Amaya jumped up avoiding a throwing star. "Think I've found my test..Good I was getting bored." She jumped again but into a tree avoiding 5 stars and kept moving around until she hid below in the bushes looking around for where the stars where coming from. It was dark, The storm was blowing it and getting worse by the second, Lightening and thunder surrounding getting ever so close. Nothing moved in the trees, No one until Amaya caught a shadow behind her and turned catching the wrist of Raphael with his sai's about to strike her.

"So you caught me princess better watch out for Mikey never know where that clown is…." He said a smirk on his face to which Amaya used Raph's body to get behind him before getting hit by Michelangelo's Nunchaku. "Hey! Cheater! You weren't supposed to know that!" Mikey pouted and went at her hitting Amaya's side with one of his nunchaku's. She fell over and held the spot hurting then got back up. "So you gonna cry?" Mikey laughed and got knocked down by the princess. "OW!" He looked at her. "You gonna cry?" She laughed. It started to rain hard deciding that it was best to get back to the lair the turtles regrouped at the park. "Well lets go….Before its too late…." Donatello pulled the manhole cover up but was stopped by a throwing star. "Hey! Raph!" Donny growled. "Wasn't me….." Raphael held his hands out to prove it. "It is too late…..For your precious princess and you turtles!" A voice called out, Leonardo knew that voice and got in front of his brothers and Amaya. Foot ninja jumped down from the trees and then a woman. Dressed in black but had a red bandana and a Foot symbol on her. Drawing her katana's she stared strait at Amaya. "Get her and finsh the turtles off!" Amaya looked back at the strange woman she'd never seen her but the Foot symbol made her draw out her own katana's. "Who the hell is she?" Amaya asked. Leonardo could only give the woman a look of pure disgust. "Her name is….Karai…..The Shredder's daughter." He said coldly still glaring at Karai. "You might say the little miss foot is the princess of the Foot clan. So she's every bit as strong as her father. Ready Amaya?" Raphael grabbed for his Sai's. "We can take her out. Your our princess, Amaya!" Michelangelo smiled at her swinging around his nunchaku. Donatello grabbed his bo staff "This is the ultimate test…..We have faith in you princess." He got into his stance. "Get that girl and bring her to the Shredder kill off those turtles but leave Leonardo for me!" Karai commanded again. "He is mine…." She smirked evilly.


End file.
